Wedding of the Century
"Wedding of the Century" is a Season 5 thread written on May 4, 2015. Summary Full Text Seasick: 'At long last, the wedding of Vox and Treepelt was about to begin. All of the rebels ad the dragons from the dungeon were dressed in their best clothes, and gathered within a hall within the dungeon. Everyone was in good spirits and were eager to finally see these two rebels marry. Seasick had been asked to officiate the wedding, which wasn’t completely unusual, as she had led several of the funerals. She stood at the front of the hall, and Vox was beside her, patiently waiting for his bride to come down the aisle. As the guests began to quiet down, the dragons began to hum the wedding music. The moment everyone was waiting for began, the doors opened, and in walked the wedding party. '''Greg Ericson: '''Suddenly Greg was struck with another vision, once more only sounds were heard, and once more he felt it appropriate to broadcast it to all in attendance. He used his illusion magic to project the sounds of Uptown Funk to everyone. '''Hrinthe Soulspeaker: '''Hrinthe stared at Greg as she and a groomsman marched down the aisle. Her illusion wavered slightly, such that everyone caught a single glimpse of the confuzzled dragon, but she managed to hold it as she very, very delicately stepped alongside the groomsman all the way to the altar. Then she continued her careful steps as she gracefully parted from him, standing to the side and smiling proudly. She couldn’t wait until Tree approached. It was a beautiful wedding, to be certain. There were even a few excited spirits watching from the back, eager to see the Rebellion’s most popular couple finally being wedded. The dragons had forbid her from singing with them though, much to her displeasure. But she could be there for Tree. '''Hunter Lindholm: '''Hunter and Maya had settled at the edge of the seated crowd, so that Maya’s wheelchair wouldn’t hinder anyone. They were waiting patiently, glad of the peace and happy energy finally settling amongst the rebels. The doors opened with a flourish and everyone looked behind them expectantly, their eyes greeted with a beautiful procession of humans and half breeds (…and a dragon?) dressed in a rainbow of colours, slowly making their way to the front. “Such a shame Akkey’s missing this…” Maya sighed sadly. She hadn’t been able to convince the half rabbit to come. Hunter nodded, turning back to look at the last of the party coming through, when he noticed someone very familiar. He gasped, tugging at Maya’s sleeve, “She’s here.” Akkey entered, shoulders slightly hunched and avoiding all eye contact. Tree had managed to convince her to come… but still she was nervous. She took several deep breaths, shaking in her shoes. ''You can do this. For Tree and Vox. She stepped forward slightly, gathering her hands in front of her. She waited a heartbeat to concentrate. Water ran through the ground, quickly weaving in and out of the audience, forming into small bubbles that froze into soft snow. Akkey raised her hands and they lifted in the air, glinting in many different colours as the light hit them at angles, curving and swirling around in elegant lines. Then she released the magic, and it exploded, showering everyone with a cool breeze and snowflakes that resembled flower petals. They fell gently around them, and the audience gasped collectively. Treepelt came forward. '''Vox Arnason: ''Oh.'' There wasn’t enough air in his lungs to keep his head from going light. He watched as his bride-to-be made her way forward, looking as stunning as he could have ever imagined her to be. He watched as her eyes met his, and he felt his heart beat faster for each step she took. Looking to Dario, he saw the deer smile to him, nodding in approval. She is everything. I am the luckiest man in the world. Treepelt Halfpaw: 'Biting her lip in terrified excitement, Tree put one foot in front of the other, clutching tightly to the bouquet in her hands, claws flexing in and out, in and out. She lifted her gaze and met Vox’s eyes, beaming as she saw the sunlight dancing across the aisle and along Vox’s shoulders. Somehow, the amazed love in his eyes made everything that was nervous and shaking within her melt away, and she stepped forward with renewed vigor, tail sweeping behind her. She eventually came up to stand across from him, sighing in determined relief and smiling at him. ''I couldn’t ask for anyone better. 'Seasick: '''Seasick watched happily as the wedding party walked down the aisle, and at long last, Treepelt herself. When she greeted Vox at the front, the happy couple and turned to face Seasick. Seasick took a deep breath and began the ceremony. “Friends and Family of Treepelt Halfpaw and Vox Arnason, welcome and thank you for being here on this important day. We are gathered together to celebrate the very special love between Treepelt and Vox, by joining them in marriage.” “Treepelt and Vox, your marriage today is the public and legal joining of your souls that have already been united as one in your hearts. Marriage will allow you a new environment to share your lives together, standing together to face life and the world, hand-in-hand.” “It will expand you as individuals, define you as a couple, and deepen your love for one another. So, let your marriage be a time of waking each morning and falling in love with each other all over again.” Seasick looked at both Treepelt and Vox, gave a smile, and continued on. “Treepelt, Vox, the vows that you are about to make are a way to share your love and commitment to each other in your own words. Sometimes poems, verses and quotes just don’t get the point across the way you need them to and the best option is just to do it yourself. These vows are your way of openly declaring your promise to one another as well as to all of those who are here in attendance today. So, ladies first, Treepelt, you may say your vows to Vox.” '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '“Vox Arnason,” she started, after a pause, “this road may not have taken us where we wanted to go, but it did leave us where we wanted to end up. Every trial we’ve been through, every heartbreak, it’s all been for the better, and I wouldn’t trade a second of it. But I promise to take any lasting pain away for the rest of our time together. I promise to stay forever by your side, and forever as your love. Any children we bear I will raise to the best of my ability, and protect them as I would you.” Her eyes filled with tears and she grinned up at him, tail flicking. “And I promise I won’t stab you again.” 'Seasick: '''The group of rebels that were watching the wedding unfold all became very silent during the wedding. As they had all witnessed the hardships that the couple had experienced, it was hard not to get emotional. Seasick herself found herself getting emotional, and had to blink away her own tears. Turning to Vox, Seasick calming spoke to him, “Vox, you may say your vows to Treepelt now.” '''Vox Arnason: '''Vox cleared his throat. The words she said to him stuck in his head, and brought tears to his eyes. He didn’t attempt to hide them, for this was the moment for his to profess his love for her. “Treepelt Halfpaw… There were so many thing I wanted to tell you in the dungeon. Our first night together, I could see through everything you were going through, and I could see just how wonderful you really are. We were put to a test that should have tore us apart, but instead, we are here, stronger than we have ever been. I stand here, as a testament to our love and dedication, and there hasn’t been a moment since I met you that I questioned my undying devotion for you. The time we have spent apart solidified the ideal that I can’t live without you, and as I look in your eyes as I did those many months ago, I realize that there is nothing more I could ever want than to spend every last day I am here in this realm with you. Tree… you make me the happiest man alive… even though you ripped apart my heart. I totally forgive you, by the way.” He squeezed her left hand reassuringly with his right. “I love you. I will never stop loving you, and this day has made me see how you bring out everything in me that makes this world worth living in.” '''Seasick: 'The vows that were said made several guests cry, but it was out of happiness, rather than sadness. Pausing so that everyone could still compose themselves, Seasick continued on with the ceremony. “Now Treepelt and Vox, it is time to join together using these rings,” Seasick said, gesturing to the ring bearers that quickly stepped forward. “Vox, we shall start with you, take this ring and place it on Treepelt’s ring finger, and repeat after me, ‘''With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my eternal love, My everlasting friendship, And the promise of all my tomorrows.’”'' 'Vox Arnason: '''Dario stepped next to Vox, opening a box containing a ring of beauty worthy of Treepelt’s adorning. “Congrats, buddy.” he whispered as he leaned over, “You two are perfect for each other.” He watched as Vox picked the ring from the box, and placed it onto Tree’s finger. She was shaking, but he hardly noticed with his hand doing the same. Vox inhaled before he spoke, ensuring that the air would provide support should his voice begin to waiver. “With this ring, I marry you, and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my eternal love, my everlasting friendship, and the promise of all my tomorrows.” '''Seasick: '''Turing to Akkey, Seasick instructed her to give the ring to Treepelt. “Treepelt, place the ring on Vox’s finger and repeat these words, ‘''With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my eternal love, My everlasting friendship, And the promise of all my tomorrows.”” '''Akkey Black: '''She nodded nervously, feeling all eyes on her. Akkey fumbled for the circular jewelry, the symbol that binds two of her best friebds for eternity. She gazed at them both, strong, wonderful individuals finally promising their love to each other. Her stomach dropped a little as she remembered the incident during the initial rebellion, but she shook the thought away. She couldn’t stress about that now. It was this moment that was important. She handed the ring to Tree, smiling meekly and gritting her teeth as her fingers brushed her palm. At least she wasn’t freaking out. She glanced towards Vox, then gulped as she came upon a realization. She whispered before she knew what she was saying, “How are you gonna wear the ring if your hand…?” '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Tree froze and mouthed a silent “crud” as she held the ring in her right hand. She looked around frantically for a solution. '''Wait. The Warden seemed to have moved with inhuman speed and silence around the gathering and now stood in front of the couple, at least two heads taller than both of them. She reached for her side and then pulled out a fine, dark silver chain with a clasp and held it out in her slender, jointed hand, the metal shining from her fingertips. I…anticipated this might have been a problem. I meant to find you sooner. Tree cautiously took the chain and strung the ring onto it, looking up at the Warden with surprised awe. “Th-thank you.” Reaching upwards, she raised herself on her tiptoes and looped the chain over his neck, settling it on his tunic and looking up at him, brushing the side of his face. “You might not be able to wear it,” she said with a slight laugh, “but I hope it means all the same as my own. With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my eternal love, my everlasting friendship, and the promise of all my tomorrows.” Seasick: 'As the rings were finally place on the couple, and the vows were said, there was only one last thing to do. Seasick gave a great big smile and addressed the guests. “Although we are here to celebrate their union, is there anyone who does not approve of this union? Please speak now or forever hold your peace.” There was a long pause, and many rebels looked around at each other. No one openly objected to the wedding, so Seasick turned her focus back to Treepelt and Vox. “Well then, it is with great joy to say and do this. By the power vested in my, I now pronounce you Treepelt and Vox, husband and wife.” “''You may kiss.” '''Vox Arnason: ''I can’t believe this.'' The witnesses to the marriage were cheering and clapping, yet he couldn’t hear anything through his deep focus on the woman he was just wed to. He lifted her chin, and brought his lips to hers. The kiss they shared wouldn’t be broken for as long as he could muster. 'Treepelt Halfpaw: 'She leaned into him, reaching up to the side of his face and drinking in his affection, happiness bubbling inside of her more than it had in a while. Her grip on the bouquet loosened as the pure bliss surged through her. For a wild, breathless minute, there were no coherent thoughts remaining in her mind, just the roar of the crowd and her pulsing heart and Vox’s lips on hers. The Warden stepped back, and although her face was still, everyone near her could feel her smiling. The one who had broken the two apart by a fate worse than death had kept them alive and well to see the day where they could finally be wed. The sheer enormity of the moment brought a sheen of tears to her eyes as well. Treepelt finally parted only to throw her arms around him and bury her face in his shoulder, laughing out loud. It was a wonderful relief to let everything else that had happened go and fade into the past. She looked around at the cheering, standing rebels, and grinned again. “I suppose you’re ready for the party now, huh?” Category:Season 5 Category:Events Category:Treepelt Category:Vox Arnason Category:Akkey Black Category:The Warden Category:Seasick